


A Valentines Gift

by R0gue



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Chocolate, F/F, One Shot, Short, Valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0gue/pseuds/R0gue
Summary: A Short story that I wrote for Valentine's day. It is not a common pairing but I love it way too much to go with something else. Hope that you enjoy.





	

"U-Um..." You hears a voice behind her. "I-I m-made these... for you." Turning round she sees Honoka, a few brown smears covering her face, hands, and clothes. She is holding a small, untidy box and has a light blush to her cheeks as she looks off to the side. "Th-they aren't m-much... but I... wanted to give it a try."

You takes the box and opens it up. Inside are a few small blocks of chocolate, they were all different shapes and sizes and were uneven but they looked nice. They were decorated with small uneven hearts. She looks up at Honoka. "Thank you."

"A-Are you g-going to try one?" Honoka starts playing with the hem of her shirt.

You takes one of the blocks out and puts it in her mouth, slowly biting down on it. "They are delicious," she says smiling and taking out a second one.he was about to put it in her mouth but she paused and held it out to Honoka. "H-here... I... I didn't have time to make you anything... b-but y-you should try these."

"Oh... but isn't it... weird... to eat your own chocolate?" Honoka asks as she takes the chocolate from You.

"Think of it as a gift." You replies.

"O-Ok then," Honoka says and pops it into her mouth. Only to be caught completely off guard by You's lips touching hers. She quickly staggers back. "Y-you... wh-what was that for?"

"W-well I... I felt bad... you made me these delicious chocolates and..." She pauses, blood rushing to her cheeks. "And... and I got you nothing."

"H-Hey... You... you really don't have to get me anything." Honoka says, moving closer to the other girl. "B-but if you are going to give me something... at least do it properly." And with that, she closes the gap between their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I really hope you enjoyed.


End file.
